Abusive
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: He really didn't Did his brothers really like him? It sure didn't seem like He was hated by the PowerPuff girls naturally, but when two of them started showing him affection, he tried to block it Wouldn't they just turn on him later? Discontinued for now...
1. Fights

A/N: Umm...all I can say is that there is Boomer abuse. :_(. And that I'm terrible at describing the lasery stuff and superpowers that the RRBs and the PPGs use.

"You're such an idiot Boomer!" Butch yelled and whacked his brother with a random tree branch. Boomer tried to block it with his baseball bat, and it was working, until Brick joined Butch in beating Boomer up. Brick decided to use his fists to pummel the blue one of the group.

"Stop!" Boomer cried out from the ground.

"NO! YOU MADE US LOSE AGAINST THOSE STUPID POWERPUFFS AGAIN WITH YOUR STUPID FOOLING AROUND!" Butch yelled at him again and threw the tree branch at him. Brick high-fived him, and they proceeded to fly off to go get an ice cream for their efforts. As they left, Boomer heard them muttering about how he couldn't be their brother. Boomer was about to get up, but he decided to just lay sprawled out on the park sidewalk. People whispered things about him, he really didn't care. He sighed and moved to the top of a table anyway.

-||-...-||-...

"Why don't we go to the park girls?" Professor suggested. They groaned in response, but they zoomed out the door anyway. "Wait up!" Professor cried as he ran after the girls. They flew straight to their favorite picnic table, only to see it was occupied by someone.

"He looks familiar..." Blossom said as they landed. The girls slowly approached the figure on the table, until they got a good look.

"A RowdyRuff Boy?! Let me at him!" Buttercup was about to beat him up further, but the other girls held her back.

"Careful Buttercup, it might be a trick." Blossom said. Bubbles nodded. Buttercup stopped squirming.

"Then what the hell is it?!" Buttercup asked. Bubbles and Blossom gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Buttercup swooooore!" They chorused, dancing around the green PowerPuff girl.

"Shut up." was Buttercup's response. Boomer rolled onto his side, and noticed the girls. He immediately stood up.

"I'm going to have to beat all of you singlehandedly." Boomer remarked. The girls glared at him. Boomer rolled up his sleeves and glared too, until a butterfly flew past. He immediately smiled and grabbed for it, completely forgetting that the PowerPuff Girls were staring at him, giving odd looks to one another.

"I think that one's the ditz in the group." Buttercup said to Blossom. "What do you think Bubbles?" Buttercup looked over Blossom.

"Where's Bubbles?!" Buttercup panicked. Blossom pointed to where Bubbles was chasing the butterfly too. Buttercup face-palmed and slapped both Boomer and Bubbles. "You are supposed to be fighting us, and you are supposed to be helping us fight him." Buttercup told the two. Boomer looked longingly after the butterfly, but turned his attention to the girls after.

"I warned you." He said.

"Actually, no you didn't." Blossom told him. Boomer got a baseball bat ready.

"You girls are going to be nothing but shriveled up...raisins by the time we're through!" Boomer threatened.

"Where's the we? I only see you." Buttercup mocked him. Boomer darted his eyes around.

"Brick? Butch?" He called out.

-||-...-||-...

"I can't believe you got pistachio. Chocolate's obviously the way to go!" Brick argued.

"No, pistachio!" Butch countered.

"Chocolate!"

"Pistachio!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"PISTACHIO!"

"I wonder how Boomer is." Brick said suddenly. Butch was going to scream pistachio again, but shut his gaping mouth.

"I don't know." Butch told him. The two went back to licking their ice creams.

-||-...-||-...

Boomer unsuccessfully fired a laser at Blossom, who swiftly dodged it and kicked him. He countered by flipping her, only to be stopped by Buttercup repeatedly kicking his back. Bubbles stood to the side, watching her sisters beat up the guy. No matter how many times he was punched and shot with something, he wouldn't stop trying to fight back.

"When. Will. You. GIVE UP!" Buttercup stomped on his arm.

"Boys don't lose!" Boomer claimed as he got his arm out and punched Blossom with it.

"Explain the two other times we beat you guys." Blossom said.

"Lucky," Boomer struggled as the two girls sat on him, pretty much crushing him. "GET OFF ME!"

"Not until you admit defeat." Buttercup kicked his arm, still sitting on his stomach.

"NO!" Boomer yelled, and squirmed. He decided to resort to using his legs to kick them off. Bubbles looked nervous.

"Help us Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles slowly walked over and tentatively punched his arm. "No, punch harder!" Buttercup ordered.

Bubbles sat next to his head. "I'm sorry." She said. This was enough to shock Blossom and Buttercup right off him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Buttercup whisper-yelled. Boomer shot up, and winced.

"What...are...you...trying to pull?" Boomer was breathing heavily. It seemed like the universe really hated him today, he could barely feel his arms or legs as he stood.

"I'm just sorry." Bubbles gave him a hug, only to be shoved off.

"Gross." He muttered before walking to the picnic table, and lying on the top again. Blossom and Buttercup glared at him.

"The whole reason we fought you was to get that table!" Buttercup stated. "So move."

Boomer propped his head up with his hands, blatantly ignoring her. Buttercup marched up to him, ready to bash his face in, until Bubbles grabbed her arm.

"Don't hurt him." She said. Buttercup looked at her as if she had gone crazy, which at this point, didn't seem too unlikely.

"He's an enemy! We need to beat him to a pulp Bubbles, A PULP. And he doesn't have his brothers with him, which is an added bonus!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"You know I can-" Boomer was saying, but was interrupted.

"Nobody cares!" Buttercup shot him a quick glare and went back to listing reasons to pummel Boomer. Bubbles gave Boomer a sympathy smile, which was ignored. He glared at Buttercup, and looked up, his hands now folded across his stomach.

_"He looks dead...which he should be." _Blossom thought. Bubbles frowned.

"-And he has weird hair! That's why we should kill him!" Buttercup finished. Boomer patted his hair. He liked it, why did she think it was weird? He really hated Buttercup now, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Not that he cared.

"We shouldn't kill him Buttercup." Bubbles timidly suggested.

"NOT KILL HIM?! HE'S A VILLAIN!" Buttercup groaned. "Let's go find the professor." Buttercup and Blossom took off, after telling Buttercup they'll be back later. Bubbles let out a small sigh and laid down next to him.

"So...how's it going?" Bubbles asked, trying to make conversation. Boomer slowly scooted away from her, only to fall off the table. Boomer's eyes got huger (if that's possible, XD) and he rubbed his arm, having landed on it.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Bubbles asked, looking at him on the ground.

"No...no, I really am not ok." Boomer replied. He was pretty much ready to pass out from how much the injuries hurt, and here she was, asking if he was ok!

"What hurts?" Bubbles asked with concern.

"Absoluely everything." was his response. Bubbles hopped on the ground.

"Um...want to go to a hospital?" Bubbles suggested. Boomer nodded no; it would only make him look weak.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do then!" Bubbles said in frustration.

"You can leave me alone." Boomer replied and hugged his knees. He put his head down, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, so he whipped his head to the side.

"That's not gonna happen." Bubbles said.

A/N: Expect to see the chapter two soon.


	2. Intimidation

A/N: Told you there'd be a chapter two soon, heck, there was probably already a chapter two when you saw chapter one! And, sorry if Brick was too much of an asshole in this, it kind of is part of the story, you know? Another thing, I'm not really going to write their superpowers in this, because it's kind of hard for me to write.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, CARTOON NETWORK AND OTHER COMPANIES OWN IT. (forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter)

-||-...-||-...

"What'dya mean 'That's not gonna happen,' I told you to leave me alone!" Boomer said.

"I'm not going to just leave you when it's pretty obvious that you're really hurt. Have you seen the cut on your leg?!" Bubbles replied. Boomer looked down, and indeed, there was a dark patch, no doubt blood on his leg. That was probably why it felt like there was a frickin knife going through his leg.

"I need and want you to go away." Boomer told her.

"I'm-" Bubbles was interrupted.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed at her. Bubbles sniffled and flew off to vent to her sisters. Boomer put his face in his hands and silently cried, tears getting into the cuts in his hands.

"Well well, aren't we being a total baby?" Boomer looked up to see that it was Brick saying that. Boomer wiped his eyes.

"I've seen you cry over Blossom, Brick." Boomer countered. Butch snorted, and Brick turned red, making his face blend in with his cap.

"New subject." Brick announced.

"Where did you guys go? Those stupid PowerPuffs came by and beat me up! You should've been there to help me!" Boomer told the boys.

"We were at the ice cream shop. And...wow, you seriously lost to them? I really didn't think you were that weak." Brick replied.

"I probably would've beaten them if you guys didn't hit me with a tree stump and punch me before!" Boomer said.

"Face it Boomer, You're not the strong one of this group. That's Butch's job. Next time those girls come along, Butch and I can take care of them and you can pick dandelions with that girl Bubbles or something. Unless we need back-up." Brick told Boomer.

"Bye." was all Boomer had to say as he hobbled out of the park. Brick and Butch looked at each other, before deciding that they'll look for him in the morning.

Boomer felt dramatic as he hobbled out of the park. Boomer stopped outside the park entrance. Where was he supposed to go? After some thinking, Boomer resorted to going to the enemy's house, also known as the PPGs home.

-||-...-||-...

"Buttercup, can you get the door?" Blossom asked, battling with her hair to get the ribbon out. Bubbles was taking out her pigtails, just because she felt like it. Buttercup sighed and flew downstairs. She opened the door to reveal Boomer standing there.

"Can I-" He was starting to ask, but Buttercup slammed the door in his face and flew back upstairs.

"It was the blue guy from the RowdyRuffs. Boomer I think?" Buttercup said.

"Is he inside right now?!" Blossom asked, kind of concerned about the fact that there was an enemy in the house.

"Nah, I shut the door in his face!" Buttercup laughed. Bubbles looked horrified.

"You shut the door when he needed help? BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles scolded and flew downstairs to see if he was still there.

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup yelled after her, but it was to no avail.

"Boomer?" Bubbles called out as she opened the door. There he was sitting on their doorstep, back turned. "Boomer, you can stay with us!" Bubbles said. Boomer turned around.

"...I don't know, am I going to get killed in there?" Boomer asked. He normally wouldn't be caught dead at this place, but he was desperate for a roof tonight. His brothers could fend for themselves, Boomer was pissed off at them right now.

"I'll make sure they don't lay a finger on you," Bubbles took Boomer's hand. "Come on!" They walked inside, and Boomer yanked his hand away from her's. Luckily, the Professor was out tonight, and Buttercup had scared off the babysitter.

"I have a bad memory of this place..." Boomer stated, remembering when he was kidnapped and when Bubbles took his clothes. That was mortifying.

"Don't worry." Bubbles said, and led Boomer up to the girls' bedroom. Bubbles opened the door and the girls screamed in horror.

"BUBBLES! WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN HERE?!" Buttercup yelled.

"He needs help." Bubbles said.

"Go find help somewhere else Boomer." Buttercup said his name in annoyance.

"Why do you hate me so much green girl?" Boomer asked.

"My name is Buttercup, idiot. And you are a RR boy. Which means we hate you. And that means you can't stay here!" Buttercup yelled at him.

"Bubbles said I can stay." Boomer pointed out.

"Bubbles, say he can't stay!" Blossom pleaded.

"I...he can stay." Bubbles said.

"BUBBLES! WE NEED TO TALK WITH YOU! Get out Bummer." Buttercup glared harshly at him. Boomer slowly walked out of the room, shut the door, then pressed his ear up to it.

"Why did you let him in Bubbles?! I shut the door for a reason!" Buttercup said.

"You don't just leave a friend outside." Bubbles said meekly.

"HE'S NOT A FRIEND BUBBLES. HE IS AN ENEMY. E-N-E-M-Y!" Buttercup spelled the word out. Bubbles shrank under her sister's glare.

"We beat him up badly Buttercup, we should at least apologize by letting him stay a night." Bubbles said.

"What if he's manipulating us? Huh? What if his stupid brothers come in and attack us while we're caught off guard. All because we let him stay!" Buttercup screamed loudly to her sister.

"What if he just needs a friend Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Someone like him doesn't deserve or need friends." Buttercup spat out. Boomer frowned. That girl was harsh.

"Why do you even like him Bubbles?" Blossom asked. That was what Boomer would like to know too. She had been acting so nice to him lately, when he had destroyed her in the past.

"He's the nicest out of the other ones...but I guess he isn't very nice..." Bubbles said. "I'd like to be his friend, but he keeps pushing me away, so I don't think he likes me. You should still help a person though."

"No, all of us hate him." Blossom said. Bubbles shook her head no.

"I don't hate him." Bubbles said.

"Hey Bummer, you can come back!" Buttercup yelled.

"It's Boomer." He corrected as he walked in the room, aware of the harsh glares he was receiving.

"Don't care, I'm still calling you Bummer, because that's what you are." Buttercup replied.

"Nice to know that I'm very much so loved." Boomer said sarcastically. He played with his hair as the group sat in awkward and harsh silence.

"Oh yes, we all adore you." Blossom said, mocking his sarcasm. Boomer took a shaky breath as he shuddered.

"Whoa, is a RowdyRuff gonna freak out?" Buttercup mocked. Boomer shook his head no and clenched his fists together. Bubbles however, looked as if she was going to cry.

"Guys, can we stop fighting?" Bubbles asked in a weak voice.

"Why? I don't even know why he's still here." Buttercup said. Boomer shook his head, it was strange how they bad-mouthed him right in front of him. He wondered if they hated Brick and Butch as much as they hated him.

"He's a person too...not an animal or something." Bubbles pointed out. The girls raised their eyebrows and stared Boomer down. Boomer shifted around uncomfortably under their stares.

"I hate you." Buttercup emphasized the word hate. Boomer blinked rapidly. He knew he wasn't supposed to care about some girl's opinion, but these girls wanted him...like dead or something. He hyperventilated as the two girls glared at him, but his eyes stayed glued to their faces, now wide open. Bubbles sidled over to Boomer's side.

"It's ok, I don't hate you." Bubbles tried to reassure him. The girls got up and went up to Boomer's face, still glaring at him, arms crossed. Boomer let out a barely audible whimper and his breath rate increased.

Blossom and Buttercup smiled as they stopped glaring at him and returned to sitting on the bed. Boomer's chest heaved as his breath rate dropped. Normally, that wouldn't intimidate Boomer, but his brothers weren't here to back him up. He stared at the floor, until there was another hand on his shoulder. Boomer shoved it off and ran out of the room, really struggling to try to keep tears out of his eyes. He took a seat on the living room couch and crossed his arms. He didn't know how he gained such an evil reputation. Ok, maybe Boomer did bad things in the past, but he wasn't a bad person...maybe. Maybe he did nearly kill the PPGs at times, but he wasn't as cruel as his brothers. Boomer nodded his head, hating being hated.

"Boomer?" came a very familiar voice. There was Bubbles flying down.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" yelled Boomer.

"I am really trying to be a friend here, but you're making it so difficult!" Bubbles said, frustrated. Boomer crossed his arms.

"GET AWAY!" Boomer yelled at her. Bubble's lip quivered.

"Fine." Bubbles cried. Boomer placed his head in his hands again. Here he was, pushing away the only person who cared about him. Again.


	3. Changes

A/N: I'll be updating this for a while, yay! Enjoy, :3! BTW, the thing I use in my stories (-||-...-||-...) is my separation thingy. I don't know how to put those gray lines, so i use that! I also use an iPad to write most of the time, so yeah. Like my new avatar picture? And umm...mild swear words in this.

-||-...-||-...

Boomer sank into the couch, not realizing how deep in it was. He immediately grabbed a couch pillow and stuck it behind him, so at least he wouldn't fall into the couch. He stared at nothing, wondering why he had stuck with his brothers when all they'd do is insult him afterwards. The last time they had run into the girls all together, they had lost. They blamed it on him. In his defense, that little kid shouldn't have been blowing bubbles nearby. Yeah, maybe he had run after them in glee, trying to pop them all while Butch and Brick focused on hurling tree stumps at the girls. It wasn't his fault! His thoughts were interrupted by someone slapping him.

"You're going to get your evil all over our couch!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Since when was evil a thing? Did we learn about it in school?" He asked. Buttercup face-palmed.

"It means get off the couch." She told him, and yanked him off anyway.

"Meanie." Boomer muttered, and moved to a chair, only to be kicked off by Buttercup again.

"Don't." She said menacingly. Boomer looked around.

"Where am I supposed to go genius?" Boomer asked.

"You can get out." Buttercup suggested. Boomer slowly walked to the door. He opened it, and it was revealed to be pitch black and freezing out.

"Do I really have to go?" He asked uneasily. Buttercup crossed her arms and nodded. "It's cold though..." He said.

"GO!" Buttercup shouted. Boomer set a foot outside. "Can you maybe hurry it up?" She asked, looking at an invisible watch. He set another foot outside. Buttercup huffed and stormed over to him. She then pushed him outside, then shut and locked the door. Boomer rubbed his arm and shivered. He figured that he'd try to look for Butch and Brick as much as he didn't want to face them.

"Red? Green?" He softly called, arms wrapped around his chest. "Brick?"

-||-...-||-...

Brick and Butch had temporarily stolen some lady's picnic blanket earlier, and were going to use that as a blanket. "You think Boomer ended up at the Powerloser's house?" Brick asked Butch as they settled against the tree.

"Maybe. I'd be surprised if they even let him in." Butch replied, trying to calm himself.

"Stop bouncing!" Brick ordered. Butch clutched the ground in an effort to stop.

"Can't. It's like, part of my nature." He said. Brick kicked him.

"If you're going to keep bouncing, I'm going to sleep on a tree branch and take this thing with me." Brick threatened. Butch stopped.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like our idiot brother." Butch said. Brick listened.

"No." He said.

"Listen better. Hey look, a floating blue thing!" Butch said, referring to the distance in front of them. Brick squinted and leaned forward, trying to see what Butch was describing.

"It looks like a smurf." Brick said and leaned back against the tree.

"Let's go see what it is!" Butch was already up and running before he finished that sentence. Brick groaned and ran after him.

-||-...-||-...

Boomer had given up calling their names and sat down. Suddenly, he heard some grass crunching, and he stood up, visibly afraid. "W-what?" He backed up from nothing, heart racing. Whatever the noise was, it came closer to him. Boomer covered his face with his hands.

"Go away!" He said.

"Hey, it's Boomer!" Something spoke. Boomer looked up, and he saw Butch excitedly pointing to him. Brick was looking directly at him.

"What're you doing?" Brick asked.

"I...nothing." Boomer said.

"WE MISSED YOU!" Butch exclaimed. Brick and him laughed after.

"Just kidding, we really didn't. But umm...where were you?" Brick asked. Boomer ignored the sentences they had just said.

"I was over at the PPG's house, getting insulted and beat up verbally." He replied. Brick snorted.

"You must've been desperate." Brick said.

"It's freezing out, I didn't want to spend my night on a porch or in a park." Boomer replied.

"Well, I don't know how you're going to find a place to stay then." Brick laughed.

"You guys suck. Like, I really think you suck Brick. And Butch." Boomer said.

"Thanks bro." Brick laughed his evil laugh and took off with Butch.

"Crap, where am I supposed to go?" Boomer asked himself. He decided to just try to deal with the girls and try to stay there. Anything was better than having to stay with those awful brothers of his. Boomer sprinted out of the park and onto hell's doorstep, also known as the PPG's porch. He rang the bell, and then tried to make himself appear as helpless as possible. He sure hoped that the girls were easily manipulated.

"Yes?" Blossom answered the door in a nice voice until she looked down. "Oh. You're back." Her tone seemed icy. Boomer gulped.

"Heh heh...yeah." He rubbed his neck.

"Do you not remember what happened a half-hour ago?" She asked, hands on her hips. She appeared to be wide awake, which seemed odd, considering it was at least 10 at night.

"Please don't make me go back to my evil brothers' place." Boomer pleaded. He got on his knees for effect. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"You're pathetic." She spat out, and flicked his hair. "I don't know, I find you cute, so maybe you can stay." She smiled. Boomer was confused. Her view of him sure had changed quickly.

He got up. "I can stay?" He asked, really hoping it was a yes.

"I said it was a maybe, don't push it." Blossom led him inside and to the bedroom, (A/N: Wow...this sounds wrong...) where her sisters were singing karaoke loudly. Boomer covered his ears, they sounded like dying whales.

"ALL MY SECRETS AWAY!" Buttercup finished, and dropped her microphone when she noticed that someone with Blossom. "What the hell is he doing here again?"

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know." She said.

"Why'd you even let him in?!" Buttercup asked.

"I think he's cute." Blossom explained. Buttercup looked disgusted.

"I fail to see what you find cute about him..." Buttercup looked over him. Boomer darted his eyes around the room, feeling really awkward as Blossom played with his hair.

"His hair is fun!" Blossom said. Buttercup came over and poked one end of his hair.

"Ok..." Buttercup sidled over to the karaoke machine. Boomer was absolutely confused. Why was everyone so nice to him suddenly? Why was Blossom still playing with his hair? Why was Buttercup not screaming her head off at him? Why was Bubbles just standing there? These questions repeatedly ran through his mind, until something hit his face. It dropped on the floor.

"A blanket?" He asked. Something else hit his face as well. It was a pillow. He looked up to see that it was Buttercup who had thrown them. "Can you guys please explain to me why you're being all...nice and stuff?" He asked.

"We were kinda harsh last time." was all Buttercup said. Blossom finally stopped touching his hair.

"You're cute." Blossom repeated. Boomer nodded.

"I got it when you told me that the first hundred times..." He told her. Blossom giggled.

"Yeah." She skipped over to her side of the bed. Boomed awkwardly laid the blanket on the floor and threw the pillow on top.

"So it's good to actually sleep here without you guys attacking me?" He asked wariky. Bubbles and Blossom nodded. Buttercup seemed a little distrusting, but she still nodded nonetheless.

"Girls..." Boomer muttered as he laid on the blanket. He almost felt sorry for his brothers, who were probably freezing their stupid haircuts off. He tried to get to sleep as he heard the girls gabbing on the bed.

"So...Butch huh?" Blossom smirked. Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Shut up." She said.

"Why are we discussing him? Let's talk about how we're going to beat Mojo's butt tomorrow." Buttercup punched her hand. Bubbles smiled a rape-face worthy smile.

"How about Brick? You dig the mullet Blossom?" Bubbles smiled knowingly.

"Maybe. I don't know, I wanna see under his hat." Blossom replied. Buttercup seemed mildy baffled.

"You were just saying how you thought Boomer was cute..." Buttercup stated. Blossom laughed.

"Oh yeah, I like him too." Blossom admitted. Boomer was happy and disgusted at the same time. Some girl really liked him? Boomer's mood shifted to depressed again. She probably was joking around. Nobody really had ever liked him, whether it be a crush or a friend.

"Buttercup, go turn off the light." Blossom got under the covers with Bubbles. Buttercup switched the light off, and Boomer shivered. He was never really a fan of the dark..Boomer shut his eyes. Nothing could get him.

A/N: Lol, Blossom/Boomer. That couple makes me laugh, but I don't think I'll be putting any coupling in this story. I don't know, I'll see where this story goes


	4. Dying

A/N: I like updating this! BTW, I kind of have an ending planned out, but I'm not entirely sure about it.

* * *

Boomer opened his eyes in the glare of the sun beating down on him. _"Why is the sun so bright?!"_ He complained in his head. The sun should be a little more polite and not shine directly in your eyes. He glanced towards where the girls were still sleeping. They looked so contented and peaceful, even Buttercup. Why couldn't they be like that all the time? Especially Buttercup. Boomer had this sudden instinct to pounce on them and beat them with a pillow to wake them up, but he shoved it aside. He was always used to beating Butch with something like a tree branch to wake him up. Brick would've already slapped Boomer awake. It was like a train of events, in terms of sleeping and getting up for the three.

"Bubbles? What time is it? I'm tired." Blossom asked. Bubbles glanced over.

"8:00." Bubbles replied.

"The Professor's gone today too right?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded. The professor was going to be gone for a few days in fact, but he had some trust that the girls could protect themselves, so he had just hired a babysitter for nighttime. That Buttercup had scared away.

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm going to try to actually sleep in." Buttercup told the girls. Boomer lay sprawled out on his blanket, listening to them. Suddenly, Bubbles remembered that he was actually still here.

"Oh...hey Boomer? Can you maybe go in the living room? We have to get dressed..." Bubbles pointed to her dress. Boomer groaned and trudged out of the room, then flopped on the couch. He stared around at things, kind of bored as he waited. Actually, he didn't know what he was waiting for, he just sat there. Boomer fidgeted around as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Soon enough, Blossom emerged from the depths of the bedroom, (XD) and stared at him. Boomer met her gaze.

"Yeees?" He asked.

"We're gonna take you back to the other RRBs." Blossom said. Boomer was horrified.

"Please don't." He begged. Blossom looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, clearly perplexed by his answer.

"I...I don't want to go back." Boomer looked terrified. Blossom was still confused by this.

"Then where are you gonna go?" She asked. Boomer thought for a second.

"I don't know." He said. Blossom sat next to him on the couch.

"Ok, we're going to play therapist. Can you tell me why you don't want to go back to your brothers?" Blossom asked.

"They...umm...they hurt me. A lot." Boomer replied. Blossom raised her eyebrows.

"Physical?" She asked.

"What's that?" was his reply. Blossom sighed in annoyance.

"It means do they actually inflict pain on you? Like kick you or stuff like that." Blossom explained.

"Oh...oh yeah. Yeah, they do." Boomer said. Blossom sighed again.

"I don't know what to do with you. Why don't you just put up with it?" She asked him.

"I have been putting up with it. See?" Boomer lifted up part of his shirt to see a huge scar on his side.

"Oh my god...are you sure Buttercup didn't just fall on you while you were sleeping or something?" Blossom asked. Boomer gestured to his scar again. "Fine. Maybe that was from Brick and Butch. Still though. What did they do to cause something that big?"

"Umm...they kinda...threw a car at me." He looked embarassed. Blossom raised her eyebrows again.

"Oh shit...that landed on your side then?" Boomer nodded in response.

"Tire crushed it. I think I hurt my arm too, I don't remember." He told her.

"Are there any more of these?!" She asked, alarmed.

"Oh yeah! There's a big one on my back!" He lifted the back of his shirt. Blossom's eyes widened.

"Why haven't you reported this or something?"

"They would hate me forever if they had to go back in jail though..." He said. Blossom shook her head.

"So?" She asked.

"I don't want them to hate me, because when they get out of jail, they'd probably kill me literally. And I don't wanna die." He frowned. Blossom patted his back.

"I don't think they'd really do that." She said.

"You don't know what they're capable of Blossom." Boomer said. Blossom rubbed her eyes.

"I think we really do. We've had to battle you guys for quite a while." She replied. Boomer shook his head.

"There's a lot more than that. They can like, mess with your brain! Or that's what Him told me, I forgot." Boomer said. Blossom face-palmed.

"Don't listen to that guy." She said.

"Still though, I'm not going to report them. Getting featured in 100 ways to die isn't on my goal list right now..." Boomer said. Blossom leaned into the couch cushion.

"How long have they been pretty much killing you?"

"I don't know. I think around four months now." He responded.

"Are there any more huge scars?" She asked. Boomer nodded and rolled up one of his pants legs.

"Is that a bruise? Or a scar? I never really could tell." Boomer asked Blossom as she looked at it.

"Scar." She said. Boomer extended his arm to her as well, pointing to his fore-arm.

"Oh, and there's a big dried-up cut on this one!" Boomer pointed to his cut. Blossom shook her head.

"Oh my god Boomer. You seriously didn't do anything?" She asked.

"Oh, I tried to go to a doctor. They wouldn't help me because I was a villain though." Boomer told her.

"That's stupid." She said. "I still don't know where you're gonna go though. You can only stay here for a couple more days, but then you have to be gone when the Professor comes back."

Boomer had a mini panic-attack. "But...what if I have to go back?" He asked her.

"I don't know what to tell you Boomer." Blossom sighed yet again. Boomer's eyes started to fill up.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME BLOSSOM! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING IN MY LIFE! THEY'RE GONNA MURDER ME! AND I WON'T EVEN HAVE A FUNERAL BECAUSE EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN HATES ME! THEY HATE ME BLOSSOM, THEY HATE ME! I'M GONNA DIE...and no one will even remember me." Boomer wailed.

"Boomer calm down! You're not gonna die!" She shook his shoulders. Boomer took shuddery breaths.

"I'm gonna die Blossom." He said in between breaths.

"Boomer stop it. You're being unrealistic. They won't kill you, they're your brothers. I mean sure, they might be mean to you sometimes..all the time, but they aren't going to kill you." Blossom explained. Boomer hyperventilated.

"THEY CAN KILL ME! AND THEY-AND THEY WILL!" Boomer cried. Blossom massaged her temples. She really had no idea how he was freaking out about death. Blossom repeated what she had just said.

"BLOSSOM I'M GONNA DIE." Boomer said. "If I go back there, they'll murder me with anything! They hate me, like everyone else! At least people like you guys! The whole TownsVille hates me! They won't help me, they'll sit there and watch me die! And then they'll laugh at me and say I got what I deserved! What did I do?!"

"Um...you pretty much destroyed TownsVille with your brothers. Twice." Blossom pointed out. "But Boomer...just chill. You're making up scenarios that aren't real and you're freaking out over it." Blossom said. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and make sure my sisters aren't freaking out over all the yelling."

"Blossom don't leave me!" Boomer cried out. The response was a door shutting. "There goes a person in my life..." Boomer contemplated whether to just leave already. He should be done with this already. Another part of him willed him not to go to the park, or wherever his brothers were today."

Boomer put his face in his hands, trying to sort this out. His life was an entire mess right now, and he wasn't even sure if he was going to have it much longer.

* * *

A/N: I could improve on my angst skills...:/ Umm...R&R please, and this lovely heart shall be yours! ㈎7


	5. Return

A/N: Gosh...I don't feel like I should write anymore. Do you guys think I should stop writing terrible stories and just review?

* * *

Boomer decided to face it. His meltdown was over. He decided he should probably just leave and not give the girls the burden of him. So he scribbled an illegible note and left. He was going to head to the park, and put up with even more abuse. One day, his brothers might even kill him. It would play out like how Boomer was saying earlier.

*10 minutes later*

Boomer looked up at the park sign, and dejectedly walked in, looking for red and green shirts. It didn't take too long to find Brick and Butch as they were tormenting some old lady. Brick proceeded to steal a picnic basket out of the old lady's hand, and then they wwere gone. Boomer trailed them.

* * *

"I love snacks!" Brick said, tossing a couple of chips in his mouth. They landed by a table and ate the contents of the basdet, until Boomer showed up. Brick and Butch smirked. "Hi Boomer." was all Brick said. Boomer gulped.

"...hi." Boomer said timidly. Sometimes, his brothers really intimidated him.

"Look who came crawling back." Brick stated. Butch started to bounce in his seat.

"Let's fight! Come on guys, fight! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Butch said excessively fast. Brick slapped a half-eaten sandwich in Butch's face.

"Shut it Butch. We aren't going to fight. We're going to make sure that the PowerPuff Girls didn't get anything about us, in case you were talking to them about us." Brick pointed to Boomer, and took off with Butch. Boomer sighed. At least they weren't beating him up and things like that.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I don't think I should even continue this piece of garbage. Boomer's sooo OOC in this story...


End file.
